vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Französische Fußballnationalmannschaft
| pattern_la1 = _fra10h | pattern_b1 = _fra10h | pattern_ra1 = _fra10h | pattern_sh1 = _adidasonwhite | pattern_so1 = _3_stripes_white | leftarm1 = FFFFFF | body1 = FFFFFF | rightarm1 = FFFFFF | shorts1 = 000080 | socks1 = FF0000 | pattern_la2 = _fra10a | pattern_b2 = _fra10a | pattern_ra2 = _fra10a | pattern_sh2 = _adidasonwhite | pattern_so2 = _3_stripes_blue | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = FFFFFF | rightarm2 = FFFFFF | shorts2 = 000080 | socks2 = FFFFFF | spiele = | siege = | unentschieden = | niederlagen = | erstes_spiel = Belgien 3:3 Frankreich | datum1 = (Brüssel, Belgien; 1. Mai 1904) | ho_sieg = Frankreich 10:0 Aserbaidschan | datum2 = (Auxerre, Frankreich; 6. September 1995) | ho_niederlage = Dänemark 17:1 Frankreich | datum3 = (London, England; 19. Oktober 1908) | datenstand = 9. Februar 2011 }} Die Französische Fußball-Nationalmannschaft der Männer, die so genannte Équipe Tricolore (nach der Flagge Frankreichs) oder kurz les Bleus nach den traditionell blauen Trikots, ist eine der erfolgreichsten Nationalmannschaften im Fußball. Aufgrund ihrer personellen Zusammensetzung entwickelte sich ab 1998 zudem in wortspielerischer Anlehnung an die Farben der Landesflagge (bleu-blanc-rouge) der Neologismus „black-blanc-beur“ („Schwarze, Weiße, Maghrebiner“).Black steht für die aus den frankophonen Teilen Schwarzafrikas, der Karibik und dem pazifischen Raum stammenden, blanc für die hellhäutigen und beur für Spieler arabisch-muslimischen Ursprungs, die in Frankreich geboren sind. Die Bezeichnung wird inzwischen sogar zur Charakterisierung der gesamten französischen Gesellschaft verwendet, auch in zeitgeschichtlichen und soziologischen Veröffentlichungen; vgl. bspw. den Artikel L’homme vertical aus dem Nouvel Observateur vom 16. Juli 1998, der Aufnahme gefunden hat in die zweite Auflage der zeithistorischen Quellensammlung von Olivier Wieviorka/Christophe Prochasson: La France du XXe siècle. Seuil, Paris 2004, ISBN 978-2-02-063236-2, S. 733–735. Zur Funktion solcher Begriffe siehe bspw. Martin Doering/Dietmar Osthus: Black, Blanc, Beur: Metaphorische Identität, identische Metaphern? – Formen und Funktionen der Metaphorik in der französischen Tagespresse zum Mondial 1998. (2002), hier als PDF abrufbar. Frankreich gewann bisher einen Welt- (1998), zwei Europameistertitel (1984, 2000) und zweimal den Konföderationen-Pokal (2001, 2003). Die Nationalmannschaft ist neben der [[Brasilianische Fußballnationalmannschaft|brasilianischen Seleçao]] die einzige, die für alle bisherigen Weltmeisterschaften eine Meldung abgegeben hat. Allerdings scheiterten die Bleus im Unterschied zu Brasilien bereits mehrmals in den WM-Qualifikationsturnieren oder verzichteten auf die Endrundenteilnahme (so 1950).Als den in der Qualifikation gescheiterten Franzosen aufgrund der Absage dreier Mannschaften (Schottland, Türkei, Indien) nachträglich trotzdem noch ein Platz im Teilnehmerfeld angeboten wurde, sagte die FFF trotz der Kurzfristigkeit der Offerte (Mai 1950) zunächst zu. Frankreich wurde daraufhin der Vorrundengruppe 4 zugeteilt, was innerbrasilianische Reisen über rund 3.000 km zur Folge gehabt hätte. Als der WM-Ausrichter die Forderung nach einer anderen Gruppenzuordnung ablehnte, verzichtete die FFF auf die Teilnahme. – Rethacker/Thibert, S. 197; Hardy Grüne: Fußball-WM-Enzyklopädie 1930-2006. AGON, Kassel 2004², ISBN 3-89784-261-0, S. 102; Lorenz Knieriem/Matthias Voigt: Fußballweltmeisterschaft 1950 Brasilien. AGON, Kassel 2003, ISBN 3-89784-217-3, S. 45/46 Frankreich richtete auch selbst früh Endrunden von Kontinentalturnieren aus, nämlich 1938 die dritte Welt- und 1960 die erste Europameisterschaft. Seine offizielle Länderspielgeschichte beginnt im Jahr 1904; allerdings gab es bereits seit der Jahrhundertwende Länderspiele, die vom bis zum Ersten Weltkrieg mitgliederstärksten nationalen Fußballverband, der Union des Sociétés Françaises de Sports Athlétiques (USFSA), organisiert wurden. Die USFSA vertrat das Land bis 1908 im von ihr mitbegründeten Weltverband FIFA; ab 1909 ersetzte sie darin der Dachverband der konkurrierenden Verbände, der Comité Français Interfédéral. Mit der Vereinigung aller französischen FußballorganisationenAusgenommen hiervon waren und sind „Sonderorganisationen“ wie diejenigen des Arbeiter-, Militär-, Studenten-, Betriebs- u.ä. -sports, die allerdings in neuerer Zeit eng mit der FFF verbunden sind – Genaueres dazu siehe hier. im Jahr 1919 übernahm die Fédération Française de Football (FFF, bis gegen 1940 offiziell Fédération Française de Football Association bzw. FFFA) dessen Rolle. Die FFF zählt derzeit 740 offizielle A-Länderspiele gegen 83 Gegner aus sämtlichen Kontinentalverbänden der FIFA;Auf dieser Seite der FFF sind sämtliche Spielberichte abrufbar. nach anderen Zählungen weicht die tatsächliche Zahl davon aber ab,Guillet/Laforge, S. 419 und Supplément, S. 75, kommen nur auf 715 Länderspiele bis einschließlich 2008/09, was zusammen mit den seither ausgetragenen Begegnungen insgesamt 736 Partien ergibt. weil zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten auch einzelne „Trainingsbegegnungen“, Partien gegen Mannschaften aus Frankreichs ehemaligen Kolonien, Kontinentalauswahlen und sogar Vereinsteams als offiziell gewertet wurden.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 366/367, listet zwischen 1922 und 1990 alleine 42 solche „vergessenen Spiele“ (matches oubliés) auf. Mit Abstand häufigster Gegner ist Belgien, gefolgt von England, der Schweiz und Italien. Ihre Heimspiele tragen die Franzosen in aller Regel in einem der großen Stadien der Metropolregion Paris aus; seit 1998 ist das Stade de France in Saint-Denis das „Nationalstadion“ (siehe unten). Von 2004 bis einschließlich der Endrunde der Weltmeisterschaft in Südafrika trainierte Raymond Domenech die Nationalelf. Seit Juli 2010 hat Laurent Blanc dieses Amt inne, dessen Vertrag zunächst bis einschließlich der Europameisterschaft 2012 läuft (mit Option auf eine Verlängerung um weitere zwei Jahre).Artikel auf France Football online vom 26. Juni 2010 Neben der A-Nationalmannschaft existiert noch eine B-Elf, in Frankreich seit den 1980er Jahren als Équipe A' bezeichnet. Diese soll der Heranführung von Spielern an den Kreis der jeweiligen „ersten Wahl“ dienen und bestreitet ihre Begegnungen meist einen Tag vor einem A-Länderspiel; allerdings ist sie in den vergangenen Jahren nur noch sehr sporadisch zusammengestellt worden. Zwischen 1922 und 1968 hingegen hatte sie regelmäßig internationale Spiele ausgetragen. Geschichte Vorläufer und Anfangsjahre bis 1919 miniatur|links|Frankreichs Mannschaft bei den Olympischen Spielen 1900 miniatur|links|Szene aus dem Länderspiel gegen die Schweiz (1905) Bereits 1893 trug eine Pariser Auswahlmannschaft ein internationales Spiel gegen das Londoner Amateur-Vereinsteam Marylebone F.C. aus; die Pariser Elf setzte sich hauptsächlich aus dort lebenden Engländern zusammen, die bei Vereinen wie White Rovers und Standard AC spielten, aber auch Franzosen vom Club Français, und unterlag mit 0:3. Zwischen 1900 und 1904 bestritten Mannschaften der USFSA fünf Begegnungen gegen Auswahlteams aus Belgien und England, zwei davon anlässlich des Fußball-Demonstrationswettbewerbs bei der Sommerolympiade 1900 am Rande der Weltausstellung in Paris; dabei vertrat der Club Français die französischen Farben. Auch gegen eine Auswahl aus Deutschland – die Partien zählen zu den sogenannten deutschen Ur-Länderspielen – spielte ein Vereinsteam (die White Rovers) im Dezember 1898 und unterlag mit 0:7; einer Pariser Stadtauswahl gelang am Tag darauf ein 1:2. Als offizielle Länderspiele zählen diese Begegnungen allerdings nicht. Als solche werden – auch wenn sie noch unter der Regie der Vorgänger der heutigen FFF stattfanden – heutzutage erst die Partien bezeichnet, die seit Gründung der FIFA ausgetragen wurden. Das allererste dieser offiziellen internationalen Matches fand am 1. Mai 1904 vor 1.500 Zuschauern im Brüsseler Vivier d'Oie gegen Belgien statt und endete mit einem 3:3. Das erste Heimspiel der Auswahl war ihr zweites Länderspiel am 12. Februar 1905: 500 Zuschauer im Parc des Princes sahen einen 1:0-Sieg der Gastgeber über die Schweiz. Blaue Trikots – wenn auch zunächst noch mit weißen Längsstreifen – trugen die Nationalspieler erstmals bei der Begegnung gegen England am 23. März 1908 in London, dem achten offiziellen Länderspiel, und diese Farbe blieb trotz einer empfindlichen 0:12-Niederlage bis in die Gegenwart das Markenzeichen der Bleus. Seit 1910 zierte zusätzlich der gallische Hahn (coq gaulois) ihren Dress.nach diesem Jahresrückblick 1911 auf der Seite der FFF Das Länderspiel im Januar 1914 gegen Belgien in Lille war das erste Heimspiel, das nicht im Großraum Paris ausgetragen wurde. Die Leistungen der französischen Elf litten in dieser Frühzeit darunter, dass die Auswahl der Nationalspieler mehreren sachfremden Erwägungen unterlag: dazu gehörte der Verbandsproporz, nach dem jedem Mitgliedsverband im Comité Français Interfédéral eine festgelegte Anzahl an Spielern zuerkannt wurde. Und davon waren bis 1913 die Aktiven aus Vereinen des mitgliederstärksten Verbands, der USFSA, ausgeschlossen, der sich erst dann dem CFI anschloss und anfangs nur einen einzigen Platz im Team zugeteilt bekam. Außerdem waren die meisten Spieler reine Amateure, die sich nicht immer längere Abwesenheiten von ihrem Arbeitsplatz leisten konnten. Schließlich existierte beim Comité eine gewisse Geringschätzung von Spielern, die nicht aus Paris stammten, obwohl „Provinzclubs“ aus Nordfrankreich, der Normandie und von der Mittelmeerküste etliche der erfolgreichsten Vereinsmannschaften der Vorkriegszeit stellten.Cazal, S. 4/5 Mannschaft und Verbandsfunktionäre trafen sich in aller Regel an einem Pariser Bahnhof, um zum Spielort zu reisen, oft erst am Morgen der Begegnung; Trainingslager gab es so wenig wie einen festen Trainer. Aus all diesen Gründen gab es kaum einmal zwei Spiele, in denen die selben elf Fußballer aufgeboten wurden, so dass auch kein eingespieltes Team zusammenkommen konnte; Jean Rigal war 1911 der erste Franzose, der es auf zehn Einsätze brachte. Zu den häufiger eingesetzten damaligen „Größen“ im blauen Dress zählen auch Pierre Allemane, Gaston Barreau, Fernand Canelle, Jean-Baptiste Ducret, Lucien Gamblin, Gabriel Hanot, Eugène Maës, Louis Mesnier sowie Torhüter Pierre Chayriguès.Cazal, S. 7–11 Zwischen Mai 1914 und März 1919 trug Frankreich kein einziges Länderspiel aus; allerdings fanden während und unmittelbar nach dem Krieg zahlreiche Partien zwischen französischen, britischen und belgischen Militärmannschaften statt. Insgesamt gab es bis zur Gründung der FFF 37 offizielle Länderspiele, von denen Frankreich bei einem Gesamt-Torverhältnis von 61:165 elf gewann, fünfmal remisierte und 21 Niederlagen kassierte. Außer gegen Belgien (12) und die Schweiz (6) trat die Équipe tricolore gegen England (6, stets eine Amateurauswahl), Italien (5), Luxemburg (3), Dänemark, Ungarn (je 2) und die Niederlande (1) an. Gegen die Dänen (0:9 und 1:17 bei der Olympiade 1908) und insbesondere gegen England (0:15, 0:12, 0:11 und 1:10 zwischen 1906 und 1910 – angesichts dieser Ergebnisse wurden das 0:3 von 1911 und das 1:4 von 1913 schon als Erfolge gewertet) hagelte es besonders deftige Niederlagen; Dänemark wurde gar als „französischer Nachtmahr“ (cauchemar) bezeichnet.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 16, 18 und 290–294 Der höchste Sieg war ein 8:0 über Luxemburg (1913); als wichtigster Erfolg dieser Phase gilt allerdings das 4:3, mit dem sich die Franzosen 1912 in Turin gegen Italien durchsetzen konnten.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 20 Zwischen den Weltkriegen Die Fédération Française de Football Association führte noch im Jahr ihrer Gründung erstmals feste Strukturen für die Nationalmannschaft und die Spielerauswahl ein (siehe unten). Für nahezu vier Jahrzehnte bestimmte insbesondere Ex-Nationalspieler Gaston Barreau als sélectionneur, wer den blauen Dress tragen durfte. Erstmals 1930 – aber auch ab dann nur bei Weltmeisterschaftsendrunden − berief der Verband zusätzlich einen Trainer. Wie in etlichen anderen mitteleuropäischen Ländern nahm das Interesse am Fußball in Frankreich nach dem Weltkrieg stark zu. Verantwortlich für diese Verbreiterung der gesellschaftlichen Basis bis tief in die Arbeiterschaft hinein war die wichtige Rolle, die die Ausübung dieses Sports zwischen den Schützengräben – häufig zusammen mit britischen Soldaten – gespielt hatte, aber auch die sich langsam verbessernden Arbeitsbedingungen insbesondere in der Industrie.Cazal, S. 5, spricht von einer „Demokratisierung des Fußballs“; ausführlicher hierzu Alfred Wahl: Les archives du football. Sport et société en France (1880–1980). Gallimard, o.O. 1989, ISBN 2-07-071603-1, S. 126–139 und 175ff.; zum Vergleich mit ähnlichen Entwicklungen in Deutschland siehe Erik Eggers: Fußball in der Weimarer Republik. AGON, Kassel 2001, ISBN 3-89784-174-6, insbes. S. 19–27 Auch wenn das erste Länderspiel dieses Zeitabschnittes in Italien mit 4:9 verloren ging und die Halbfinal-Niederlage gegen die Tschechoslowakei im olympischen Turnier 1920 außerhalb der Fachpresse lediglich Kurzmeldungen zur Folge hatte,Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 24–28 wohnten schon ein Jahr darauf 30.000 zahlende Zuschauer im Stade Pershing einem frühen ersten Triumph der Bleus bei und feierten exakt an Napoléons einhundertstem Todestag den 2:1-Sieg gegen den „Lehrmeister England“, der allerdings wie üblich nur seine Amateurnationalelf auf den Kontinent geschickt hatte.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 30f. 1923 sandte der englische Verband daraufhin erstmals seine Profi-Auswahl nach Paris, was beim Gastgeber als „Zeichen des wachsenden Respekts“ verstanden wurde; die Begegnung endete standesgemäß mit einer französischen 1:4-Niederlage.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 32f. Mit René Petit von Stade Bordeaux UC kam 1920 erstmals ein Spieler zum Einsatz, der nicht aus einer der frühen Fußball-Hochburgen stammte.René Petit spielte vorher für Real Unión Irún. Damals war es aber erforderlich, einem Verein des Landes anzugehören, für das man an den Olympischen Spielen teilnehmen wollte; deshalb schloss Petit sich vorübergehend seinem Heimatklub in Bordeaux an, ehe er wieder nach Spanien zurückkehrte und dort bei Real Madrid spielte. – Cazal, S. 4; Chaumier, S. 240 Ab Mitte der 1920er Jahre wurden in zunehmendem Maße Spieler berücksichtigt, die in Frankreichs nordafrikanischen Besitzungen aufgewachsen waren, so beispielsweise Alexandre Villaplane, Joseph Alcazar oder Mario Zatelli. Als erster dunkelhäutiger Fußballer kam Raoul Diagne 1931 für Frankreich zu internationalen Ehren;Chaumier, S. 102 ihm folgten 1937 Abdelkader Ben Bouali und 1938 mit Larbi Ben Barek eine „schwarze Perle“ (perle noire), die mit José Leandro Andrade aus Uruguay und dem Brasilianer Leônidas da Silva auf eine Stufe gestellt wurde.Chaumier, S. 36 In der zweiten Hälfte der 1930er nahm zudem die Zahl eingebürgerter bzw. naturalisierter Nationalspieler zu – alleine bis 1939 insgesamt 21.Marc Barreaud: Dictionnaire des footballeurs étrangers du championnat professionnel français (1932–1997). L'Harmattan, Paris 1998, ISBN 2-7384-6608-7, S. 19f. Dabei handelte es sich vor allem um Österreicher und Ungarn wie „Gusti“ Jordan, Rudi Hiden und Edmund Weiskopf, aber auch andere Zentraleuropäer und Südamerikaner, bspw. Hector Cazenave, sowie vor dem Bürgerkrieg geflohene Spanier. Spätestens seit dieser Zeit „spiegelte die Nationalelf die Geschichte der französischen Immigration wider“.Didier Braun: L’équipe de France de football, c’est l’histoire en raccourci d’un siècle d’immigration. in Hommes & Migrations, Nr. 1226 (Juli/August 2000), hier als PDF abrufbar; ähnlich Claude Boli/Yvan Gastaut/Fabrice Grognet: Allez la France! Football et immigration. Gallimard / Cité nationale de l’histoire de l’immigration / Musée national du Sport, Paris 2010, ISBN 978-2-07-012963-8. Auch die Auswahl von Gegnern erweiterte sich: bis Mitte der 1920er Jahre kamen mit Spanien, Irland, Norwegen und Lettland Spielpartner aus allen Himmelsrichtungen des Kontinents dazu, zudem mit Österreich die wohl stärkste europäische sowie mit Uruguay anlässlich des olympischen Fußballturniers 1924 auch die erste außereuropäische Mannschaft.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 294–297 1928 vertrat zum letzten Mal die A-Nationalmannschaft Frankreich bei olympischen Sommerspielen; aufgrund der Einführung des Professionalismus (1932) wurde sie danach durch die Amateurnationalmannschaft ersetzt. 1930 nahm Frankreich als einer von nur vier europäischen Teilnehmern die lange und teure Schiffsreise nach Südamerika auf sich, um bei der ersten Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft dabei zu sein; nach den Endrundenbegegnungen gegen Mexiko, Argentinien und Chile fuhren die französischen Spieler von Montevideo noch nach Rio de Janeiro weiter, um sich mit Brasilien zu messen, für die Arthur Friedenreich den 3:2-Endstand erzielte, während der erste Fußballer, der ein WM-Tor erzielt hatte, Lucien Laurent vom CA Paris, diesmal leer ausging.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 38–43 und 302 Dagegen sollte es aufgrund der trotz mancher politischen Annäherung weiterhin schwierigen Beziehungen zwischen den beiden Nachbarländern („Erbfeindschaft“) noch bis 1931 dauern, ehe es zum ersten freundschaftlichen Kräftemessen der Bleus mit der deutschen Nationalelf kam.Laut Dietrich Schulze-Marmeling (Hrsg.): Die Geschichte der Fußball-Nationalmannschaft. Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2004, ISBN 3-89533-443-X, S. 67f., war diese „ungemein prestigeträchtige Begegnung“ von beidseitigen Sticheleien und Nickeligkeiten geprägt, nicht nur auf dem Spielfeld. Dieses bereits 103. offizielle Länderspiel der Franzosen, das durch ein Eigentor von Reinhold Münzenberg zugunsten des Gastgebers entschieden wurde, sahen gut 40.000 Zuschauer im Stade Olympique Yves-du-Manoir von Colombes.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 44; ebenso die Spieldaten auf der Seite der FFF; hingegen sogar 55.000 Zuschauer laut DFB (Hrsg.): Leidenschaft am Ball. 100 Jahre deutsche Länderspiele 1908 bis 2008. Medienfabrik, Gütersloh 2007, ISBN 978-3-577-14701-9, S. 330 Bis 1937 folgten drei weitere Begegnungen, davon zwei in Deutschland. 1938 organisierte Frankreich die 3. WM-Endrunde, bei der die Nationalmannschaft allerdings schon im Viertelfinale gegen Italien die Segel streichen musste. Ab September 1939 legten der Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs, der deutsche Einmarsch in Frankreich (Mai/Juni 1940) und die anschließende Besetzung nebst einer Zweiteilung des Landes auch den internationalen Sportbetrieb lahm: zwischen Januar 1940 und Dezember 1944 trug die Équipe Tricolore lediglich zwei Länderspiele gegen Teams aus neutralen Staaten aus (im März 1942 gegen die Schweiz und Spanien). Insgesamt entwickelte sich unter der Ägide der FFFA von 1920 bis 1942 die sportliche Gesamtbilanz nur unwesentlich besser als in den Anfangsjahren: bei 122 LänderspielenZwei dieser Spiele werden von der FFF nicht einfach durchnummeriert, sondern führen als „Zweitspiele“ mit der Angabe 50bis (1922 in Norwegen) bzw. 99bis(das Spiel gegen Brasilien 1930) zu einer gewissen Verwirrung bei der Zählung – Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 366f. standen 38 Siegen zwölf Remis und 72 Niederlagen gegenüber, wobei von den 1920er (14/4/36) zu den 1930er und frühen 1940er Jahren (24/8/36) eine leicht ansteigende Tendenz zu erkennen ist. Es gab auch nur noch eine zweistellige Niederlage, nämlich 1927 mit 1:13 gegen Ungarn; zum absoluten „Angstgegner“ dieses zeitlichen Abschnitts entwickelten sich aber die Tschechoslowaken, gegen die erstmals bei der Olympiade 1920 und dann zwischen 1928 und 1936 in insgesamt sieben Begegnungen – davon fünf vor heimischem Publikum – bei einem Torverhältnis von 5:20 sieben Mal verloren wurde.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 294–308 Vom Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs bis zur „Goldenen Generation“ der 1950er Jahre An Weihnachten 1944, kurz nach der Befreiung der Hauptstadt, wurde der internationale Spielbetrieb gegen Belgien wieder aufgenommen; es folgte, ebenfalls noch vor Kriegsende, ein Auswärtsmatch in der Schweiz. Ab der Saison 1950/51 erhielt die Nationalelf einen festen Trainer, auch wenn der weiterhin hauptamtlich bei einem Profiverein angestellt war und das letzte Wort bezüglich der Mannschaftsaufstellung im Zweifelsfall bei Sélectionneur Barreau bzw. dessen Nachfolger Paul Nicolas lag. Insbesondere gegen die vor dem Krieg nahezu übermächtigen Engländer und Tschechoslowaken erwiesen sich die Bleus in dieser Phase als gleichwertig. Gegen die Briten gelangen in Folge zwei Heimsiege (1946 und 1955) sowie zwei Unentschieden sogar im „Mutterland des Fußballs“ (1945 und 1951, jeweils 2:2), und auch die Mannschaft aus der ČSSR hatte ihren Schrecken verloren: Von 1946 bis 1949 gewannen die Franzosen alle drei Partien, ehe der Gegner bei der EM-Endrunde 1960 den Spieß wieder umdrehen konnte. Zu den hervorstechendsten Spielern der ersten Nachkriegsjahre gehörten vor allem solche, die auch schon bis 1939 von sich reden gemacht hatten, etwa Julien Darui, Alfred Aston, Larbi Ben Barek, Oscar Heisserer, Jules Bigot, aber auch jüngere wie Jean Baratte, Ernest Vaast, Émile Bongiorni oder René Bihel. Darunter waren in zunehmendem Maße auch Söhne oder Enkel von in die Bergbaugebiete Nordfrankreichs und Lothringens eingewanderten Polen und Italienern.Chaumier, S. 9; Delaunay/de Ryswick/Cornu, S. 201; Marc Barreaud: Dictionnaire des footballeurs étrangers du championnat professionnel français (1932–1997). L'Harmattan, Paris 1998, ISBN 2-7384-6608-7, S. 60 Für diejenigen Nationalspieler, die bei einem ausländischen Verein anheuerten – seinerzeit noch eine sehr überschaubare Zahl: Ben Barek, Bongiorni, Marcel Domingo, Louis Hon, Antoine Bonifaci und, erst ab der zweiten Hälfte der 1950er, Raymond Kopaszewski („Kopa“) und Maryan Wisnieski –, war mit diesem Schritt ein Ende oder wenigstens eine Unterbrechung ihrer Nationalmannschaftskarriere verbunden; darin unterschied sich die FFF nicht von anderen westeuropäischen Verbänden. Umgekehrt sahen sich die Bleus 1952 bei einem Länderspiel in Dublin dem in der irischen Presse erhobenen Vorwurf ausgesetzt, dies sei gar keine französische Mannschaft, sondern „mit all ihren Italienern, Ungarn und Polen eine ‚Fremdenlegion‘“.Auszüge aus den Zeitungsartikeln bei Jean Riverain/Claude Quesniaux: Kopa, Coppi… et autres champions. G. P., Paris 1961, S. 46/47, und Raymond Kopa: Mes matches et ma vie. Éd. Pierre Horay, Paris 1958, S. 128f. miniatur|hochkant|Raymond Kopa (1961) Gegen die Nationalelf der UdSSR bestritt Frankreich in dieser Zeit des Kalten Krieges 1955 (2:2 in Moskau) und 1956 (2:1-Heimsieg) erste Freundschaftsspiele. Länderspiele zwischen Franzosen und (West-)Deutschen waren ab 1952 wieder zustande gekommen, und auch gegen den Weltmeister von 1954 bewährte sich das französische Team: 1952 vor eigenem Publikum sowie im Oktober 1954 in Hannover gab es jeweils 3:1-Siege, und die dritte Nachkriegsbegegnung bei der Weltmeisterschaftsendrunde 1958 endete sogar mit einem 6:3-Erfolg, der den dritten Rang und somit die bis dahin beste Platzierung der Franzosen bei einem internationalen Turnier sicherstellte. Bei dieser WM wurde die französische Nationalelf von den internationalen Fachleuten in einem Atemzug mit den siegreichen Brasilianern genannt und stellte mit Regisseur Raymond Kopa den besten Spieler sowie mit Mittelstürmer Just Fontaine den erfolgreichsten Torschützen, den es jemals bei einem WM-Turnier gab.bspw. Friedebert Becker (Hrsg.): Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1958. Copress, München 1958, S. 14, 141, 165, 242, 244, 278, 282 und 284; Willy Meisl im Kicker vom 30. Juni 1958, S. 14, faksimiliert in Frank Steffan (Hrsg.): So ein Tag. Die Spielberichte aller WM-Spiele der deutschen Fußball-Nationalmannschaft. Ed. Steffan, Köln 1994, ISBN 3-923838-04-2 Zwei Jahre später qualifizierten die Bleus sich auch für die erste Europameisterschaftsendrunde, die daraufhin in Frankreich ausgetragen wurde. Dort hatte die sogenannte „goldene Generation“ (génération dorée), deren überwiegend um 1930 geborene Spieler zu einem großen Teil unter National- und Vereinstrainer Albert Batteux wenigstens zeitweise auch bei Stade Reims zusammengespielt hatten, ihren Zenit aber bereits überschritten. Zu dieser zählten neben Kopa und Fontaine vor allem Spieler wie Thadée Cisowski, Yvon Douis, Léon Glovacki, Robert Jonquet, Raymond Kaelbel, André Lerond, Jean-Jacques Marcel, Roger Marche, Armand Penverne, Roger Piantoni, Torwart François Remetter, André Strappe, Joseph Ujlaki, Jean Vincent und Mustapha Zitouni. Die gut anderthalb Jahrzehnte seit Kriegsende waren erstmals durch eine positive Bilanz gekennzeichnet: Von 104 A-Länderspielen gewann Frankreich 49, spielte 21 Mal unentschieden und verlor nur 34. Besonders erfolgreich spielte die Nationalmannschaft nach der WM-Endrunde 1954 bis unmittelbar vor der ersten EM-Endrunde 1960; dort standen 22 Siege bei elf Remis und nur neun Niederlagen zu Buche.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 309–321 In diese Zeit fällt außerdem der Gewinn der Militärweltmeisterschaft (Juli 1957 in Argentinien), an dem etliche wehrpflichtige A-Nationalspieler (Cossou, Douis, Ferrier, Fulgenzy, Mekhloufi, Siatka, Szkudlapski, Wendling, Wisnieski) Anteil hatten.Rethacker/Thibert, S. 275 Allerdings entwickelte sich in den 1950er Jahren mit Jugoslawien ein neuer Angstgegner, der vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg noch keine unüberwindliche Hürde dargestellt hatte, als die Bleus zwischen 1926 und 1936 in drei von fünf Spielen siegreich geblieben waren. Von 1949 bis 1960 hingegen kam es zu neun Begegnungen, von denen Frankreich fünf verlor und lediglich eine gewann. Diese Bilanz wird noch düsterer, wenn man nur die Pflichtspiele berücksichtigt. Bei der Qualifikation zur WM 1950 trennte man sich zunächst zweimal unentschieden (jeweils 1:1), ehe die Kicker vom Balkan das Entscheidungsspiel in Florenz mit 3:2 nach Verlängerung gewannen und die Franzosen ausschieden. Bei den Weltmeisterschafts-Endrunden 1954 und 1958 trafen beide jeweils in einer Vorrundengruppe aufeinander – Frankreich unterlag mit 0:1 bzw. 2:3. Und im Halbfinale der ersten Europameisterschaft 1960 verlor die Elf in Paris – nach 4:2-Führung – noch mit 4:5.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 75ff., 81f., 91 und 106f. Seit dieser Zeit galten die Jugoslawen als „schwarze Bestie“ (bête noire) der französischen Elfsiehe außer Ejnès/L’Équipe bspw. auch Delaunay/de Ryswick/Cornu, S. 203f., 221 und 236f.; Rethacker/Thibert, S. 285f. und 312; Michel Drucker/Jean-Paul Ollivier: Onze hommes en Suède. Kopa, Piantoni, Fontaine et les autres. Édition°1, Paris 1988, ISBN 2-86391-293-3, S. 206 – und der Begriff fand ab 2008 erneut Verwendung, als Serbien Frankreich in der Qualifikationsgruppe für Südafrika auf den zweiten Rang verwies. Rückfall in die Zweitklassigkeit In den folgenden Jahren durchschritt die Équipe tricolore erneut ein „Tal der Tränen“, auch als „graue Jahre“ bezeichnet.Chaumier, S. 10 Sie konnte sich abgesehen von der Teilnahme an der WM 1966 für keines der großen Turniere qualifizieren und musste dabei nacheinander Bulgarien (WM 1962, EM 1972), Ungarn (EM 1964, EM 1972), Jugoslawien (EM 1968), Schweden (WM 1970), der UdSSR und Irland (beide WM 1974), Belgien und der DDR (beide EM 1976) den Vortritt lassen – überwiegend also Mannschaften, die nicht unbedingt zu den allerstärksten in Europa zählten. Auf dem Weg zur Weltmeisterschaft in England schalteten die Franzosen zwar Angstgegner Jugoslawien aus; dort blieb ihnen anschließend aber nur der letzte Platz in ihrer Vorrundengruppe, weil sie gegen den Gastgeber und Uruguay verloren und lediglich Mexiko einen Punkt abzutrotzen vermochten. Diese internationale Schwäche ging mit einer Reihe von strukturellen und personellen Umbrüchen im französischen Fußball einher, die sich auch in wenig nachhaltigen Auftritten der Vereinsmannschaften in den Europapokalwettbewerben niederschlugen. Insgesamt acht Nationaltrainer, die seit 1964 Alleinverantwortliche waren, betreuten die jeweiligen Auswahlteams, teilweise für einen sehr kurzen Zeitraum. So wechselten sich Versuche mit den international rapide voranschreitenden Spielsystemen in schneller Folge ab, aber die Bleus „rannten den Entwicklungen eher hinterher“.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 104 Auch reichten einige wenige herausragende Spielerpersönlichkeiten wie Robert Herbin, Henri Michel oder Georges Bereta nicht aus, um um diese herum eine Mannschaft zu formen, die auf Dauer an der europäischen Spitze mithalten konnte. Und ein torgefährlicher Spielmacher wie Rachid Mekhloufi, der nach seiner Rückkehr in die Division 1 (1962) dreimal als saisonbester Spieler ausgezeichnet wurde, stand für Frankreich nicht mehr zur Verfügung, weil er sich seit dem Algerienkrieg öffentlich zu seinem Geburtsland bekannt hatte. Entsprechend negativ stellte sich die Gesamtbilanz dieses Zeitraums dar: Von Mitte 1960 bis Ende 1975 gewann Frankreich 35 Begegnungen, spielte 24 Mal unentschieden, verlor jedoch 45 Spiele. An herausstechenden Partien werden lediglich drei genannt – 1963 ein gleichwohl positiv gestaltetes 2:3 gegen Brasilien und ein 5:2 über England in der Europameisterschaftsqualifikation, dazu 1971 ein 4:3 in Argentinien –, während über den großen Rest, darunter ein 1:5 gegen Jugoslawien (1968), eher Begriffe wie „Trauerspiel“, „Ohrfeige“, „schwarzes Jahr“ oder „Rücken zur Wand“ gedruckt wurden.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 106–126 Ungeachtet der abnehmenden Leistungsstärke der A-Elf schuf die FFF 1962 sogar eine Nationalmannschaft für Zweitligaspieler (Équipe de France de Deuxième Division); diese trug ein halbes Dutzend Partien gegen ihr italienisches Pendant sowie mehrere Spiele gegen einheimische Regionalauswahlen aus, ehe sie 1965 den Spielbetrieb wieder einstellte. Die „glorreichen Vier“ 1976 bis 1986 Als mit Michel Hidalgo 1976 ein Trainer das Zepter übernahm, der als Spieler selbst zur „goldenen Generation“ gehört hatte, begannen sich langsam die Maßnahmen der systematischen Talentsichtung und Jugendförderung positiv auszuwirken, die insbesondere von Georges Boulogne seit 1970 landesweit durchgesetzt worden waren und in dem 1988 eröffneten Schulungs- und Trainingszentrum in Clairefontaine (Centre technique national Fernand-Sastre) einen Ort fanden, den auch die Nationalelf seither regelmäßig nutzt. Diese sportliche Entwicklung fand im Vereinsfußball ihre Entsprechung in dem wachsenden Gewicht v. a. der AS Saint-Étienne auf europäischer Ebene. Unter Hidalgo und seinem Nachfolger Henri Michel (1984–1988) konnte die Équipe Tricolore sich nicht nur wieder regelmäßig für große internationale Turniere qualifizieren, sondern drei dieser vier Endrunden sogar mit vorderen Platzierungen abschließen. Wegen der vier Teilnahmen wird dieser Zeitabschnitt auch mit der Bezeichnung „Die glorreichen Vier“ (französisch les quatre glorieuses) charakterisiert. thumb|Szene aus Frankreichs Vorrundenspiel 1978 gegen Argentinien Zwar mussten die Bleus bei ihrer ersten WM-Teilnahme seit zwölf Jahren, der Endrunde in Argentinien, schon nach den Gruppenspielen die Heimreise antreten und verpassten auch die EM-Endrunde 1980. Aber danach erreichte die nach ihrer Führungsfigur benannte „Platini-Bande“ (la bande à Platini)''Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 128 1982 in Spanien und 1986 in Mexiko jeweils das Weltmeisterschafts-Halbfinale. Darin traf sie jeweils auf ihre deutschen Konkurrenten, gegen die sie beide Male verlor; aber insbesondere ihr Auftritt in Sevilla (3:3 n.V., 4:5 im Elfmeterschießen) hinterließ einen nachhaltigen Eindruck. Vier Jahre später wurde sie, u. a. nach Siegen über Italien und Brasilien, wie 1958 Dritter des Turniers. Bei der Europameisterschaft 1984 im eigenen Land gelang der Mannschaft dann ihr erster Titelgewinn überhaupt, wobei sie sämtliche fünf Spiele (gegen Dänemark, Belgien, Jugoslawien, Portugal und Spanien) gewann. Dabei bildete das „magische Mittelfeld-Viereck“ mit Michel Platini, als Regisseur und neunfacher Torschütze in überragender Form, Alain Giresse, Jean Tigana und Luis Fernández das Kernstück einer gewachsenen Formation. Um diese gruppierten sich Torwart Joël Bats, die Abwehrspieler Patrick Battiston, Maxime Bossis, Jean-François Domergue, Yvon Le Roux, die Stürmer Bernard Lacombe, Bruno Bellone und Didier Six sowie als Ergänzungsspieler Manuel Amoros, Daniel Bravo, Jean-Marc Ferreri, Bernard Genghini, Thierry Tusseau, Dominique Rocheteau; außerdem standen die Torhüter Philippe Bergeroo bzw. Albert Rust, die als einzige zu keiner Minute Einsatzzeit kamen, im Kader.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 160–173 und 341f. 1985 gewann Frankreich den erstmals ausgetragenen Interkontinental-Pokal für Nationalmannschaften [[Artemio-Franchi-Pokal|(Artemio-Franchi-Cup)]] durch ein 2:0 gegen den amtierenden Copa-América-Titelträger Uruguay.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 342; siehe auch diese Seite der RSSSF Unter Hidalgo und Michel blieb die A-Elf 58-mal siegreich, remisierte 27-mal und verlor auch nur 27 Partien. Besonders erfolgreich waren die zwei Jahre nach der WM 1982, als für die Franzosen zwölf Siege, vier Unentschieden und lediglich zwei Niederlagen – im August 1982 gegen Polen und im September 1983 gegen Dänemark – zu Buche standen. Hidalgo hat auch als erster französischer Nationaltrainer einen dunkelhäutigen Spieler zum Mannschaftskapitän gemacht, nämlich Marius Trésor im Oktober 1976. Der lange Weg an die Weltspitze miniatur|[[Fußball-Europameisterschaft 2000/Frankreich|Frankreich und Italien vor dem Endspiel der EM 2000]] Nachdem der Kern dieses Teams die Karriere beendet hatte, folgte eine Durststrecke, bei der die Qualifikation zur Europameisterschaft 1988 sowie den Weltmeisterschaften 1990 und 1994 misslang; und bei der EM 1992 schied Frankreich schon frühzeitig aus. Erst 1996 stieß die Équipe Tricolore wieder weit in einem Turnier vor, setzte sich gegen Spanien, Bulgarien, Rumänien und die Niederlande durch, verpasste aber gegen die Tschechen den Endspieleinzug. Dennoch hatte Trainer Aimé Jacquet dort bereits das Gerüst der Mannschaft zusammen, mit der er zwei Jahre später den Weltmeistertitel gewinnen sollte. In den 1990er Jahren setzte auch eine Entwicklung ein, die zur Erhöhung der Leistungsstärke beitrug: Immer mehr Nationalspieler standen bei Vereinen aus den als stärker eingeschätzten Spielklassen benachbarter Länder unter Vertrag, anfangs vor allem in der italienischen, nachfolgend auch in der englischen und dann der spanischen Liga. Zur Bundesliga hingegen zog es Stammspieler von jenseits des Rheins bisher nur recht selten; Bixente Lizarazu war 1997 einer der ersten. miniatur|links|hochkant 0.5|Zinédine Zidane (2003) Bei der Weltmeisterschaft 1998 im eigenen Land marschierten die Bleus zunächst souverän durch ihre Vorrundengruppe, setzten sich anschließend gegen Paraguay, Italien und Kroatien etwas mühsamer durch und schlugen im Finale die favorisierte brasilianische Elf deutlich mit 3:0. Eckpfeiler des Teams waren Torhüter Fabien Barthez, Abwehrspieler und Mannschaftskapitän Laurent Blanc sowie der überragende Regisseur Zinédine Zidane, würdiger Nachfolger von Raymond Kopa und Michel Platini. Zusammen mit Marcel Desailly, Lilian Thuram, Bixente Lizarazu, Youri Djorkaeff, Didier Deschamps, Emmanuel Petit, Alain Boghossian, Christian Karembeu, Stéphane Guivarc'h, Thierry Henry, David Trezeguet sowie den Ergänzungsspielern Frank Lebœuf, Vincent Candela, Bernard Diomède, Robert Pires, Patrick Vieira und Christophe Dugarry bildeten sie eine in diesen Wochen unüberwindbare Mannschaft. Wie schon beim EM-Titelgewinn 1984 waren auch hier lediglich der zweite und dritte Torhüter (Lionel Charbonnier, Bernard Lama) zu keinem einzigen Einsatz gekommen. Im Vorfeld dieses Turniers wurde mit Unterstützung der FFF ein offizieller Nationalmannschafts-Fanclub gegründet; hingegen ist der bekannte Schlachtruf ''„Allez, les Bleus!“ („Auf, ihr Blauen!“) schon deutlich älteren Datums.France Football vom 25. Dezember 2001, S. 25 Frankreich bestätigte seinen Erfolg zwei Jahre später bei der Europameisterschaft in Holland und Belgien, als es Italien im Finale mit 2:1 nach Golden Goal besiegen und als erster amtierender Weltmeister auch Europameister werden konnte. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft 2002 schied man dann jedoch ohne eigenen Torerfolg bereits in der Vorrunde aus. Die Europameisterschaft 2004 endete für die Équipe Tricolore im Viertelfinale, wo sie dem späteren Turniersieger Griechenland mit 0:1 unterlag. Allerdings gewann sie 2001 und 2003 den Konföderationen-Pokal. Die personelle Zusammensetzung der Bleus – mit einem stark zunehmenden Anteil von Immigranten der zweiten bzw. dritten Generation sowie außerhalb Festlandfrankreichs geborener Spieler – veranlasste 2006 den politischen „Rechtsaußen“ Jean-Marie Le Pen zu der Tirade, in dieser Mannschaft könne sich das französische Volk nicht mehr wiedererkennen.„French society cannot recognise itself in the national team“ – siehe bspw. den Artikel von Soccernet (englisch); Le Pen griff damit, vermutlich unbewusst, auch den xenophoben Vorwurf auf, der ein halbes Jahrhundert zuvor in der irischen Presse geäußert worden war (siehe oben). Die Gesamtbilanz der Jahre von 1988 bis zum Sommer 2004 (Amtsantritt des Nationaltrainers Raymond Domenech) war uneingeschränkt positiv: 113 Siegen standen lediglich 22 verlorene Spiele bei 40 Unentschieden gegenüber. Im Mai 2004 kam es zu einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Brasilien – also der beiden Mannschaften, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Plätze 1 und 2 der Weltrangliste belegten –, das im Stade de France 0:0 ausging. Anlass dafür war der 100. Geburtstag des Fußball-Weltverbands FIFA; gleichzeitig fand es auch fast auf den Tag genau am 100. Jahrestag des ersten offiziellen Länderspiels der Bleus statt.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 279 In diesem Zeitabschnitt waren die Bleus zudem dreimal bei kleineren Pokalwettbewerben erfolgreich: 1994 gewannen sie den Kirin Cup, 1998 und 2000 den marokkanischen Königspokal. Für die Weltmeisterschaft 2006 konnte sich Frankreichs Elf erst am letzten Spieltag qualifizieren. Dort erreichte sie dann aber wieder das Finale, wo sie wie bei der EM 2000 auf Italien traf, das sich diesmal im Elfmeterschießen durchsetzte. Mit dem Vizeweltmeistertitel und dem Missklang zum Abschluss der Nationalmannschaftskarriere Zinédine Zidanes – Platzverweis nach einem Kopfstoß gegen Marco Materazzi – könnte der bisher erfolgreichste Abschnitt der Nationalmannschaftsgeschichte, in dem die Équipe Tricolore von Mai 2001 bis Mai 2002 sogar die internationale Rangliste anführte und im September 2006 nochmals auf Platz 2 stand,laut FIFA.com an sein Ende gelangt sein.Dies ist spätestens seit der EM 2008 der durchgehende Tenor in der französischen Fachpresse wie France Football und L’Équipe. Seit 2006 Die sportliche Entwicklung der Nationalelf wird beispielsweise von France Football spätestens seit 2004 als eine Phase der „chronischen Instabilität“ bewertet, in der auch der Vizeweltmeistertitel von 2006 lediglich eine positive Ausnahme darstelle.so Denis Chaumier, Redaktionsdirektor von France Football, in der Printausgabe vom 27. Juni 2010, S. 40/41 Für die Endrunde der Europameisterschaft 2008 konnten die Franzosen sich zwar qualifizieren, allerdings schieden sie dann bereits nach der Vorrunde aus. Die Teilnahme an der Weltmeisterschaft 2010 wurde ebenfalls sichergestellt, aber dafür mussten sie zunächst die Barrages der europäischen Gruppenzweiten bestreiten, in denen ihnen gegen Irland erst ein spätes, irreguläres Tor den Weg nach Südafrika eröffnete – Frankreichs Ausgleichstreffer im Rückspiel ging ein eindeutiges, von Thierry Henry nach dem Spiel auch eingeräumtes und selbst in der französischen Presse heftig kritisiertesSiehe diesen Kommentar des France-Football-Chefredakteurs Stéphane Bitton; in der Print-Ausgabe vom 24. November 2009 widmete France Football dem Thema zwölf Seiten. Kurz vor der WM-Endrunde ist bei Éditions du Rocher gar eine Henry-Biographie unter dem Titel Thierry Henry, la main maudite (sinngemäß „Das böse Händchen“) erschienen. Handspiel voraus. Bei der Endrunde 2010 schied Frankreich erneut in der Gruppenphase gegen Uruguay, Mexiko und den Gastgeber Südafrika als Tabellenletzter aus und stürzte in der FIFA-Weltrangliste von Mitte Juli vom neunten gleich auf den 21. Rang ab. Angesichts der Ergebnisse und insbesondere der dabei gezeigten Leistungen während der beiden zurückliegenden Jahre war die Fachwelt in Frankreich schon im Vorfeld der WM nicht allzu optimistisch gewesen, was den Ausgang dieses Turniers betraf;siehe auch Kicker Sonderheft WM 2010, S. 150 die Schuld daran wurde ganz überwiegend Trainer Domenech zugewiesen, dessen vorzeitige Ablösung in den zwölf Monaten vor der WM-Endrunde wiederholt erwogen wurde.siehe bspw. den Artikel aus France Football online vom 18. Dezember 2009, die Aussagen des FFF-Präsidenten Jean-Pierre Escalettes über seine Favoriten für die Domenech-Nachfolge (einschließlich der Ankündigung, „dass der Name des nächsten Trainers vor der WM bekannt gegeben werde“), jüngst wieder das Editorial von France Football, Ausgabe vom 20. April 2010, S. 3, und die offizielle Ankündigung der FFF vom 16. Mai 2010, die abschließenden Verhandlungen mit dem für die Domenech-Nachfolge favorisierten Laurent Blanc und seinem derzeitigen Arbeitgeber noch am selben Tag aufzunehmen. Dabei liest sich seine Trainerbilanz nicht schlecht: bis zur WM-Endrunde gewannen die Bleus 41 Spiele, kamen zu 23 Unentschieden und verloren nur zwölf Begegnungen.France Football vom 8. Juni 2010, S. 15 Für Teile der Medien und etliche renommierte Trainerkollegen in Frankreich lag das Hauptproblem darin, dass er nicht vermochte, aus guten Einzelspielern eine homogene Mannschaft zu bilden, in der diese ihre jeweiligen individuellen Stärken optimal zur Geltung bringen konnten, sowie in zu häufigen Detailänderungen des französischen Spielkonzepts.France Football widmete diesem Thema während der WM 2010 mehrere analytische Artikel, so in den Ausgaben vom 8. (S. 8–15) und 15. Juni (S. 12–14). Im Juli 2010, nach dem Eklat von Knysna, gab der bei der FFF fest angestellte Domenech die Verantwortung für die A-Elf ab. Sein Nachfolger Laurent Blanc erhält von der FFF ein Fixum von monatlich 100.000 €.Artikel vom 24. Juni 2010 aus France Football Seine Co-Trainer sind Jean-Louis GassetBiographie Gassets auf der Seite der FFF und Alain Boghossian. Die Saison 2010/11 Spiele und Spieler Für die Saison nach der Weltmeisterschaft hat die FFF zwölf Länderspiele eingeplant, davon je sechs EM-Qualifikations- und Freundschaftsbegegnungen.Saisonkalender 2010/11 auf der Verbandsseite Im Juni 2011 bestreiten die Bleus eine kleine Osteuropa-Tournee, wobei sie in zwei ihrer drei dortigen Partien auf die Gastgeber der EM 2012 treffen werden. Mit seinem fünften Gegner in der EM-Qualifikationsgruppe D, Albanien, misst Frankreich sich erst im Herbst 2011. Beim ersten Saisonspiel hatte der neue Nationaltrainer Laurent Blanc, wie mit Rückendeckung durch die FFF-Spitze angekündigt, auf sämtliche 23 „Meuterer von Knysna“ verzichtet und einen Kader mit 13 A-Elf-Neulingen berufen,Aufgebot nach der Seite der FFF. Torwart Ruffier gehörte übrigens gleichfalls zum französischen WM-Kader, allerdings nur inoffiziell: ihn hatte die FFF nach dem ersten Vorrundenspiel als möglichen Ersatz für den verletzten Cédric Carrasso nach Südafrika anreisen lassen; die FIFA stimmte seiner Nachnominierung allerdings nicht zu, weil die Bleus noch über zwei einsatzfähige Torhüter verfügten.Der 20-köpfige Betreuerstab findet sich auf dieser FFF-Seite von denen gegen Norwegen acht zu ihrem Debüt kamen. Für das erste Spiel im Kalenderjahr 2011, ein prestigeträchtiges Freundschaftsspiel gegen Brasilien, benannte er folgende 23 Spieler: Cédric Carrasso (Bordeaux), Hugo Lloris (Lyon), Steve Mandanda (Marseille); Éric Abidal (FC Barcelona), Gaël Clichy (Arsenal), Laurent Koscielny (Arsenal), Philippe Mexès (AS Rom), Adil Rami (Lille), Anthony Réveillère (Lyon), Bacary Sagna (Arsenal), Mamadou Sakho (Paris); Yohan Cabaye (Lille), Abou Diaby (Arsenal), Alou Diarra (Bordeaux), Yoann Gourcuff (Lyon), Florent Malouda (Chelsea), Blaise Matuidi (Saint-Étienne), Yann M’Vila (Rennes); Karim Benzema (Real Madrid), Kevin Gameiro (Lorient), Guillaume Hoarau (Paris), Jérémy Ménez (AS Rom) sowie Loïc Rémy (Marseille).Kader nach der Verbandsseite Wie schon zu seinen vorherigen Begegnungen seit August hat er dabei erneut weniger als die Hälfte des WM-Kaders berücksichtigt. Ebenso steht mit Koscielny wiederum ein Neuling im Aufgebot. Für Blanc ging es darum, bis zum Jahresende 2010 einen „Kern der neuen Bleus“ zu finden.Artikel vom 30. September 2010 bei France Football Dies hatte zur Folge, dass nach sechs Länderspielen bereits zwölf Spieler debütiert haben. Die offensivere Ausrichtung der Mannschaft – Blanc bevorzugt ein 4-3-3- statt Domenechs 4-5-1-System – mit zwei Spielmachern (Gourcuff plus Nasri) hat zu vier Siegen in Folge mit jeweils zwei französischen Torerfolgen geführt; dies war zuletzt 2003 gelungen.„Nasri–Gourcuff, das klappt!“ bzw. „Eine Serie wie 2003“, beide aus France Football vom 18. November 2010 ;Eingesetzte Spieler e'' = eingewechselt; ''/1T = 1 Tor; Spieler mit einem (N) gaben ihr Nationalmannschaftsdebüt in dieser Saison. Torhüter: Hugo Lloris (Lyon, 6), Stéphane Ruffier(N) (Monaco, 1) Abwehrspieler: Philippe Mexès (AS Rom, 7), Adil Rami(N) (Lille, 7), Gaël Clichy (Arsenal, 4), Bacary Sagna (Arsenal, 4), Anthony Réveillère (Lyon, 2+1e), Éric Abidal (FC Barcelona, 2), Aly Cissokho(N) (Lyon, 1), Rod Fanni (Rennes, 1), Mamadou Sakho(N) (Paris, 1e) Mittelfeldspieler: Yann M’Vila(N) (Rennes, 6), Florent Malouda (Chelsea, 6/1T), Alou Diarra (Bordeaux, 4+1e), Mathieu Valbuena (Marseille, 3+1e/1T), Samir Nasri (Arsenal, 3+1e), Abou Diaby (Arsenal, 3+1e), Yoann Gourcuff (Lyon, 3+1e/2T), Yohan Cabaye(N) (Lille, 2e), Charles N’Zogbia(N) (Wigan, 1), Moussa Sissoko (Toulouse, 1), Lassana Diarra (Real Madrid, 1e), Blaise Matuidi(N) (Saint-Étienne, 1e) Angriffsspieler: Karim Benzema (Real Madrid, 5+1e/4T), Loïc Rémy (Nizza/Marseille, 2+4e/1T), Guillaume Hoarau(N) (Paris, 3+1e), Jérémy Ménez(N) (AS Rom, 2+1e), Dimitri Payet(N) (Saint-Étienne, 3e), Kevin Gameiro(N) (Lorient, 2e), Hatem Ben Arfa (Marseille, 1e/1T), Jimmy Briand (Lyon, 1e), Louis Saha (Everton, 1e) Prämienregelung Für die EM-Qualifikationsspiele haben sich Verband und Mannschaftsrat darauf geeinigt, dass jeder Spieler für einen Sieg 10.000 sowie für ein Unentschieden 5.000 € Prämie erhalten soll; dies gilt auch für Freundschaftsspiele gegen die besten zehn Mannschaften im FIFA-Ranking. Weiters erhält jeder Spieler im Aufgebot der Bleus jeweils 10.000 € dafür, dass er seine individuellen Bildverwertungsrechte für während Trainingslagern und Länderspielen entstehende Fotografien an die FFF abtritt. Schließlich wurde für die erfolgreiche EM-Qualifikation eine Erfolgsprämie in Höhe von 120.000 € je Spieler vereinbart.nach France Football online Nationaltrainer Von 1904 (1. offizielles Länderspiel) bis 1919 (Gründung des Fußballverbands FFF) wurde die Nationalmannschaft vom [[Fußball in Frankreich#Anfangsjahre|Dachverband Comité Français Interfédéral]] aufgestellt. Gemeinsames Training der Nationalspieler und damit das Amt eines hauptberuflichen Nationaltrainers waren in der Frühzeit des Fußballs nicht nur in Frankreich unbekannt. Ab 1919 gab es zwar zeitweise – für ein einzelnes Spiel oder ein Turnier (Olympische Spiele, Weltmeisterschaftsendrunde) – einen Trainer, ab 1950/51 auch einen festen, der allerdings – wie Albert Batteux – immer noch hauptsächlich bei einem Verein beschäftigt war. Der Mannschaftskader für jedes Länderspiel wurde bis 1964 von einem Auswahlkomitee der FFF festgelegt, das aus einem oder mehreren „Technischen Direktoren“ bestand. Deshalb wird der Nationaltrainer dort auch heute noch oft als Sélectionneur (Auswählender) bezeichnet.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 288-366 Auswahlkomitees der FFF Insbesondere drei Sélectionneurs haben die Geschicke der Nationalelf maßgeblich beeinflusst, auch wenn abschnittsweise das Auswahlkomitee aus bis zu acht Mitgliedern bestand. Das war zunächst von November 1919 bis zu seinem Tod im Sommer 1958 Gaston Barreau, der diese Funktion von Mai 1936 bis April 1945 sogar alleinverantwortlich innehatte. Barreau wurde im Herbst 1956 allerdings „entmachtet“, ohne seinen Sitz im Gremium zu verlieren, und durch Paul Nicolas ersetzt, der bereits von August 1949 bis Dezember 1953 und erneut seit September 1954 dazugehörte. Nach Nicolas' frühem Tod trat Georges Verriest im Juni 1959 zunächst in das Komitee ein und übernahm ab Oktober 1960 bis zum Juli 1964 auch dessen Stellung als Alleinverantwortlicher. Außer diesen dreien gab es in dem Auswahlgremium auch einige weitere, bekannte Ex-Nationalspieler, namentlich Gabriel Hanot (März bis Dezember 1920, April 1945 bis August 1949), Jean Rigal (Juli 1922 bis Mai 1936, August 1949 bis Oktober 1956), Lucien Gamblin (nur im Oktober 1923), Henri Bard (November 1924 bis Februar 1930) und Alex Thépot (Dezember 1953 bis Oktober 1960).Vollständige Aufzählung sämtlicher Auswahlgremien in Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 290-366 Trainer miniatur|hochkant|Aimé Jacquet (2005), bisher einziger Weltmeistertrainer der Bleus Spieler Eine Liste sämtlicher Spieler, die in offiziellen A-Länderspielen für Frankreich eingesetzt wurden, findet sich hier. Jüngster Nationalspieler aller Zeiten ist übrigens nicht, wie häufig zitiert, Maryan Wisnieski, sondern René Gérard, der im Mai 1932 einen Monat vor seinem 18. Geburtstag debütierte.Chaumier, S. 137 Auf die längste Karriere bei den Bleus kann Larbi Ben Barek zurückblicken: zwischen seinem ersten (1938) und seinem letzten Einsatz lagen 15 Jahre und zehn MonateAllerdings konzentrieren sich seine Einsätze auf „netto“ drei Jahre, nämlich die Zeiträume Dezember 1938 bis Mai 1939, Dezember 1945 bis Juni 1948 sowie seine letzte Berufung im Oktober 1954.. Bei seinem letzten Spiel (1954 gegen Deutschland) war Ben Barek, für den unterschiedliche Geburtsdatumsangaben existieren, 37 oder 40 Jahre alt; in jedem Fall ist er bis heute auch der älteste Spieler, der je den blauen Dress getragen hat. Auf die größte Zahl von Begegnungen als Spielführer hat es Didier Deschamps gebracht, der in 51 Begegnungen bei der Seitenwahl die Kapitänsbinde trug. Auf die meisten Einsätze in WM-Endrunden kam Fabien Barthez (17 Spiele von 1998 bis 2006), gefolgt von Lilian Thuram, Thierry Henry (je 16, 1998 bis 2006 bzw. 2010) und Maxime Bossis (15, 1978 bis 1986). Den kürzesten Auftritt im blauen Trikot hat Franck Jurietti zu verzeichnen: im Oktober 2005 gegen Zypern wurde er fünf Sekunden vor dem Schlusspfiff eingewechselt.nach dieser Seite der FFF Chronologie der Rekordnationalspieler thumb|110px|Lilian Thuram (2008) Als erster französischer Spieler erreichte Jean Rigal im April 1911 eine zweistellige Zahl von sogenannten Caps, d.h. Einsätzen für die Nationalelf; als erstem Franzosen gelang Didier Deschamps im Sommer 2000 die Aufnahme in den sogenannten „Hunderter-Club“. Hinter Thuram folgen in der Liste der häufigsten Nationalelfeinsätze Henry (123, noch aktiv), Desailly (116), Zidane (108), Vieira (107, noch aktiv), Deschamps (103), Blanc, Lizarazu (je 97), Wiltord (92, noch aktiv) und – als am häufigsten berücksichtigter Torwart – Barthez (87).nach Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 378–383; Guillet/Laforge, S. 420, und Supplément, S. 72–75, für die nachfolgenden Länderspiele fortgeschrieben Von den aktuellen Nationalspielern hat Florent Malouda mit 63 Partien die meisten Einsätze vorzuweisen. (Stand: 9. Februar 2011) Erfolgreichste Torschützen Erster französischer Torschütze überhaupt war 1904 Louis Mesnier, der in 14 Länderspielen sechsmal traf. Im März 1929 erreichte Paul Nicolas als erster Franzose die Marke von 20 Treffern; ihn übertraf im Juni 1938 sein Namensvetter Jean, der 1930 auch der erste Torschütze überhaupt bei einer WM-Endrunde gewesen war. Gut zwei Jahrzehnte später, im November 1959, setzte sich Just Fontaine an die Spitze dieser Auflistung, als er gegen Portugal seine Tore Nummer 22 bis 24 erzielte,Just Fontaine: Reprise de volée. Solar, o.O. 1970, S. 250 denen er noch sechs weitere folgen ließ. Ihn löste während der EM 1984 Michel Platini als erfolgreichster Torschütze der Nationalmannschaft ab und erhöhte seine Trefferanzahl bis zum Ende seiner Länderspielkarriere auf 41. Im Oktober 2007 überbot dann Thierry Henry diese Rekordmarke. Die meisten Tore in einem einzelnen Spiel erzielte bereits 1913 Eugène Maës; seine fünf Treffer gegen Luxemburg sind bis heute unübertroffen. Lediglich Thadée Cisowski gelang eine solche Zahl noch einmal (1956, gegen Belgien). Torgefährlichster Abwehrspieler der Bleus ist mit seinen 16 Treffern Laurent Blanc. miniatur|hochkant|Thierry Henry (2008) Von der Effizienz, also der Zahl der Treffer pro Einsatz, her liegt Henry allerdings mit 0,41 nicht einmal unter den besten 15 Nationalspielern (nur solche mit mindestens 10 Toren). Hier führen Fontaine (1,43) und Maës (1,36) deutlich vor Cisowski (0,85), Jean Nicolas (0,84), Ernest Vaast (0,73), Baratte (0,59), Veinante (0,58), Paul Nicolas und Platini (0,57), Papin (0,56) sowie Hervé Revelli (0,50).siehe auch diese Tabelle (Stand: 9. Februar 2011) Austragungsorte und Länderspielgegner Heimstadien thumb|250px|Das Stade de France, in Blau gekleidetIhre Heimspiele tragen die Franzosen in aller Regel in einem der großen Stadien der Metropolregion Paris aus; das war unmittelbar nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg häufig das Stade Pershing, anschließend das Stade Olympique Yves-du-Manoir in Colombes oder der Parc des Princes. Seit 1998 ist das Stade de France in Saint-Denis das „Nationalstadion“. Allerdings weicht der französische Verband davon gelegentlich auch ab und vergibt Länderspiele in ein Stadion der anderen Ballungsräume, um so zu verdeutlichen, dass die Équipe Tricolore die Mannschaft des ganzen Landes ist; das Stade Vélodrome in Marseille hat bis Anfang 2010 die Bleus dreizehn Mal empfangen, auch in Nantes, Lyon, Lens, Saint-Étienne und Toulouse waren sie schon häufiger Gastgeber. Begegnungen mit weniger attraktiven Teams werden sogar vereinzelt in kleineren „Provinzstadien“ ausgetragen (wie 2009 gegen die Färöer im Stade du Roudourou von Guingamp). Mitte Oktober 2010 ist es zum 81. Heimspiel in einem außerhalb Paris' gelegenen Stadion gekommen.Eine Statistik sämtlicher Heimspielorte findet sich auf dieser Unterseite der FFF-Webpräsenz. In Frankreichs überseeischen Besitzungen – was in der FFF-Statistik zu den Heimspielen zählt – ist die Équipe Tricolore bisher nur zweimal angetreten, und zwar 2005 gegen Costa Rica in Fort-de-France auf Martinique sowie Anfang Juni 2010 anlässlich eines Testspiels im unmittelbaren Vorfeld der WM in Saint-Pierre auf Réunion gegen China. Häufigster Spielort außerhalb des eigenen Landes ist Brüssel. Die größte Zuschauerzahl, die einem Spiel der Bleus beiwohnte, fand sich ebenfalls bei einem Auswärtsspiel ein: im April 1949 sahen 125.631 Besucher auf den Rängen des Glasgower Hampden Parks einen 2:0-Sieg Schottlands. Für ein Spiel auf französischem Boden steht der Rekord bei 80.051 Zuschauern (Juni 2007 im Stade de France, 2:0 gegen die Ukraine).Zahlen nach dieser FFF-Seite Häufigste Gegner Die Nationalmannschaft ist bisher gegen 83 Gegner aus sämtlichen Kontinentalverbänden der FIFA angetreten. Eine chronologische Liste sämtlicher Länderspiele mit zusätzlichen Statistiken zu allen Gegnern und den Austragungsorten findet sich hier. Am häufigsten trafen die Franzosen bisher auf Belgien (70 Begegnungen), das zugleich auch ihr erster Länderspielpartner war; es folgen England (38), die Schweiz und Italien (je 36), Spanien (30), Jugoslawien (26) , Österreich, Deutschland (je 23), Ungarn, Portugal (je 22), die Niederlande (21), Bulgarien und die Tschechoslowakei (je 20), Schweden (17) sowie Schottland, Polen, Irland, Norwegen, Rumänien und Luxemburg (je 15). Bei den außereuropäischen Gegnern liegt Brasilien (13, nach anderer Zählung 14) vor Argentinien (11), Israel (9), Mexiko (7), Uruguay (6), Japan und Marokko (je 5). In der Gesamtzahl von 740 Spielen sind auch drei Partien gegen Auswahlmannschaften des afrikanischen bzw. nord- und zentralamerikanischen Kontinentalverbands – diese beiden Spiele fanden 1972 anlässlich des brasilianischen Unabhängigkeits-Cups, auch „Mini-Copa“ oder Taça Independência genannt, statt – sowie des Weltverbandes (die „FIFA World Stars“ im August 2000) enthalten. Die französische Länderspielbilanz mit diesen häufigsten Gegnern ist gegenüber der Schweiz, Deutschland, Portugal, Österreich, Schweden, Polen, Irland, Norwegen, Rumänien und Luxemburg – wie auch bezüglich Brasilien, Israel, Mexiko, Japan und Marokko – positiv sowie gegenüber Bulgarien ausgeglichen.Guillet/Laforge, Supplément S. 74f., über 2008/09 hinaus fortgeschrieben (Stand: 9. Februar 2011) Überraschend selten ist es hingegen bisher zu offiziellen A-Länderspielen gegen die Nationalmannschaften aus dem ehemaligen Französisch-Nordafrika gekommen: außer fünf Spielen gegen Marokko (Unabhängigkeit 1956, erste Begegnung 1988) stehen vier gegen Tunesien (Unabhängigkeit 1956, erste Begegnung 1978) und sogar erst eins gegen Algerien (Unabhängigkeit 1962, erste Begegnung 2001) zu Buche, wobei gegen Algerien Zuschauerausschreitungen zum einzigen Spielabbruch der französischen Länderspielgeschichte führten.Ejnès/L’Équipe, S. 266/267 Ähnlich spärlich sind die Aufeinandertreffen mit Frankreichs ehemaligen westafrikanischen Kolonien gesät: zwei Spiele gegen Kamerun und je eines gegen die Elfenbeinküste, den Senegal und Togo. Länderspiele gegen Nationalmannschaften aus dem deutschsprachigen Raum (Ergebnisse stets aus französischer Sicht) ;Offizielle Länderspiele ;Gegen Deutschland ;Gegen die DDR ;Gegen Luxemburg ;Gegen Österreich ;Gegen die Schweiz ;Andere Länderspiele ;Gegen die A-Auswahl des Saarlandes Für Frankreich trat gegen das Saarland stets die B-Nationalmannschaft an. ;Gegen die deutsche ATSB-Arbeitersportelf Für Frankreich trat ebenfalls eine Arbeitersport-Mannschaft gegen die Bundesauswahl des Arbeiter-Turn- und Sportbundes an. Ausrüster, Fernsehübertragungsrechte und Sponsoren Seit 1972 war Adidas der Hauptausrüster der französischen Nationalmannschaften, der für dieses Recht bis Ende 2010 jährlich 10,5 Mio. € (zuzüglich Prämien) bezahlte. 2011 trat Nike an dessen Stelle und überweist dafür – zunächst bis 2018 – 42,66 Mio. € per annum an die FFF, wozu jeweils noch Ausrüstungsgegenstände im Wert von 2,5 Mio. € hinzukommen.France Football vom 26. Februar 2008 Dann soll auch der Vertrag zwischen FFF und Ligaverband LFP neu verhandelt werden, nach dem die Vereine ab 2008 für die Abstellung von Nationalspielern zu Länderspielen jeweils 2.100 Euro pro Tag als Ausfallentschädigung erhalten.France Football vom 18. November 2008, S. 24 Als erste Fernsehübertragung eines französischen Länderspiels war 1954 die Begegnung in Hannover gegen Deutschland auf ORTF zu sehen. Seit 1987 besitzt der TV-Sender TF1 die Übertragungsrechte (noch bis einschließlich 2010), der dafür inzwischen jährlich 45,35 Mio. € an die FFF überweist.France Football vom 4. September 2009, S. 13 Außer Nike und TF1 unterstützen weitere Unternehmen die Nationalmannschaft finanziell. Sogenannte Hauptsponsoren mit jährlichen Zahlungen in Höhe von je 4 Millionen € p.a. sind Crédit Agricole, GDF Suez und PMU, als Nebensponsoren Carrefour, Citroën, SFR und Sport 2000 für je 1,4 Mio. €. Dazu kommt ein Pool von vier weiteren Unternehmen mit je 500.000 €.siehe diesen Artikel aus La Tribune vom 18. November 2009 Nach dem Fiasko der Bleus bei der WM in Südafrika sind die Verträge allerdings auf Druck der Sponsoren ergänzt worden und enthalten seither eine zusätzliche Malus-Regelung, wonach der Verband bei einem Ansehensverlust der Mannschaft bis zu 10 % der Sponsoringgelder erstatten muss. Mit der regelmäßigen Ermittlung des Images wurde eigens ein Meinungsforschungsinstitut beauftragt.France Football vom 5. Oktober 2010, S. 50/51 Frankreich bei den Olympischen Spielen Bereits 1900 bei den im Rahmen der Weltausstellung stattfindenden Olympischen Spielen nahm eine französische Mannschaft am Fußballwettbewerb teil, wie auch bei anderen Mannschaftswettbewerben vertreten durch ein Vereinsteam. Dies war der französische Vizemeister von 1900, der Club Français Paris, weil in den Reihen des Meisters Le Havre AC mehrere Briten standen. Im ersten olympischen Fußballspiel am 20. September im Vélodrome de Vincennes wurde gegen die britische Mannschaft von Upton Park F.C. vor 500 Zuschauern mit 0:4 verloren, im zweiten am 23. September konnte die belgische Studentenauswahl vor 1500 Zuschauern mit 6:2 besiegt werden. Ursprünglich als separate Spiele angesetzt, wurde das französische Team vom IOC nachträglich auf den 2. Platz gesetzt. Mit Fernand Canelle spielte auch einer der dabei eingesetzten Spieler beim ersten offiziellen Länderspiel Frankreichs am 1. Mai 1904 mit. Bei den Zwischenspielen in Athen 1906 standen zwar einige französische Spieler im Team aus Smyrna, französische Mannschaften nahmen aber erst 1908 wieder offiziell teil. Da die Böhmische Mannschaft auf Druck der österreichischen Regierung nicht teilnehmen durfte, erreichte die französische A-Mannschaft kampflos das Halbfinale, während die B-Mannschaft Dänemark im Viertelfinale mit 0:9 unterlag. Noch schlechter erging es der A-Mannschaft im Halbfinale gegen Dänemark: Das 1:17 ist bis heute die höchste Niederlage einer europäischen Mannschaft in einem Länderspiel. Nachdem Frankreich 1912 kurzfristig abgesagt hatte, nahm es 1920 wieder teil. Im Viertelfinale wurde Italien mit 3:1 besiegt, im Halbfinale unterlag Frankreich der Tschechoslowakei. Da diese im Finale kurz vor der Halbzeitpause das Spiel verließ und somit disqualifiziert wurde, war die französische Elf wegen des in einer Abwandlung des Bergvall-Systems ausgetragenen Turniers ebenfalls ausgeschieden.vgl. Juan Fauria Garcia: [http://www.aafla.org/SportsLibrary/JOH/JOHv1n4/JOHv1n4d.pdf The 1920 Football (Soccer) Tournament] Bei den Spielen 1924 startete Frankreich im Achtelfinale im Stade de Paris vor 15.000 Zuschauern mit einem 7:0 gegen Lettland, musste dann aber im Viertelfinale vor 45.000 Zuschauern (höchste Zuschauerzahl bei diesem Fußballturnier) beim ersten Länderspiel gegen eine außereuropäische Mannschaft die Überlegenheit der Uruguayer anerkennen, die mit 5:1 gewannen und später Olympiasieger wurden. 1928 war für Frankreich bereits im Achtelfinale Schluss, als man Italien mit 3:4 unterlag. An den folgenden Spielen nahm nicht mehr die A-, sondern die Amateurmannschaft teil. Diese erreichte noch dreimal das Viertelfinale (1948, 1968 und 1976); 1984 konnte Frankreich durch die Olympiamannschaft als erste Nation in einem Jahr sowohl die Europameisterschaft als auch die olympische Goldmedaille gewinnen. Siehe auch * Liste der Länderspiele der französischen Fußballnationalmannschaft Literatur * Pierre Cazal: Frankreich (1900–1920). in: International Federation of Football History and Statistics (Hg.), Fußball-Weltzeitschrift Nr. 23, 1994 * Denis Chaumier: Les Bleus. Tous les joueurs de l’équipe de France de 1904 à nos jours. Larousse, o.O. 2004, ISBN 2-03-505420-6 * Pierre Delaunay/Jacques de Ryswick/Jean Cornu: 100 ans de football en France. Atlas, Paris 1982, 1983², ISBN 2-7312-0108-8 * Gérard Ejnès/L’Équipe: La belle histoire. L’équipe de France de football. L'Équipe, Issy-les-Moulineaux 2004, ISBN 2-9519605-3-0 * Sophie Guillet/François Laforge: Le guide français et international du football éd. 2009. Vecchi, Paris 2008, ISBN 978-2-7328-9295-5 (mit Supplément 2010, Paris 2009) * Jean-Philippe Rethacker/Jacques Thibert: La fabuleuse histoire du football. Minerva, Genève 1996, 2003², ISBN 978-2-8307-0661-1 Anmerkungen und Quellen Weblinks * Homepage des französischen Verbandes (französ.) * Zahlreiche Statistiken über die jüngere Geschichte der Équipe tricolore seit 1982 (französ.) Kategorie:Französische Fußballnationalmannschaft !Franzosische az:Fransa milli futbol komandası bar:Französische Fuaßboinationalmoanschaft bn:ফ্রান্স জাতীয় ফুটবল দল cy:Tîm pêl-droed cenedlaethol Ffrainc da:Frankrigs fodboldlandshold en:France national football team es:Selección de fútbol de Francia frp:Sèlèccion de calço de France it:Nazionale di calcio della Francia ja:サッカーフランス代表 jv:Tim nasional bal-balan Prancis ku:Xola Fransî ya Futbolê lb:Franséisch Foussballnationalequipe mr:फ्रांस फुटबॉल संघ mt:Tim nazzjonali tal-futbol ta' Franza oc:Equipa de França de fotbòl ru:Сборная Франции по футболу sq:Kombëtarja frënge e futbollit ur:فرانس قومی فٹ بال ٹیم wuu:法国国家足球队 }}